


Apocalypse Farm: The Beginning

by MidnightWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Death, Animal Play, Extreme Body Modification, Gen, Graphic Description, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolf/pseuds/MidnightWolf
Summary: Antonio will stop at nothing to claim justice for Lovino after a vicious attack.  And the attackers will pay for their mistake for the rest of their lives.





	Apocalypse Farm: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a futuristic post-apocalyptic world, so no police for either side and they still have advanced enough tech that no one died in the process of being altered so extremely. 
> 
> WARNINGS: extreme non-consensual body modification to both adults and a child (the actual modification happens offscreen), people as animals, referenced rape, faintly graphic animal murder references, implied references to torture, PTSD, lack of knowledge of children's nutritional needs, etc. Nothing is sexual.

“What the hell are you so cheerful about?”

“I want you to see something, Lovi!” Antonio was practically bouncing, tugging at Lovino's wrists with a gentle hand and grinning. For a full-grown man, he acted a lot like a child sometimes, and right now Lovino was in no mood for it. Especially as Antonio was leading him out to the barn.

Lovino hadn't been in the barn for over four months. Not since the animals that he'd raised and cared for all their lives had been murdered in front of him by a pack of roving bandits. He hadn't even been able to fight for them, bruised and sobbing and too scared of his captors to even move, much less defend his animal friends as they were slaughtered for food. He'd been the entertainment, taken when he'd been too slow in joining Feliciano in the cellar, used until he was barely conscious, and when the bandits finally moved on with their spoils, he'd been left for dead, naked and bleeding on the ground. Lovino had expected to die there.

He'd woken up in a soft bed with his brother crying over him, his wounds cleaned and wrapped, with the faint scent of warm food filling the air. The smell had made him gag, and if his stomach hadn't been empty, he might have vomited. Even now, he refused to eat meat, still unable to even smell it cooking without remembering that horrible night.

And now Antonio wanted him to go back into that barn.

“Let me go, bastard!” Lovino shrieked, fighting to pull away. He didn't want to see those empty stalls, to remember the blood that had spattered everywhere or see where he'd been used as a toy. “You can't make me go in there!”

Antonio's eyes were dark with a fierce light, his grip firm but not so tight that it hurt. “Lovi... it's okay.” He wasn't pulling anymore, just standing still as he rubbed his thumbs against the inside of Lovino's wrists. “It's okay. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Lovino's body sagged, trembling as he stopped fighting. “I don't want to go in there,” he whispered, a quiet, desperate plea. “Please, please, don't make me go in there!” He shuddered, stepping forward to press himself into Antonio's chest.

What had once been his sanctuary was nothing more than nightmare fodder now.

Antonio exhaled slowly, releasing Lovino's wrists to wrap his arms around the slender young man. “I know you're scared, but I made everything better. You don't have to be scared of going outside or of being in the barn, not anymore.”

When Antonio stepped back there was a glint in his eyes, fierce and almost frightening, except that Lovino trusted Antonio more than anyone else, even Feliciano. Antonio was the last remnant of their normal life, a life without constant fear. He'd been the one to take care of the brothers after the raid, and it had been Antonio and his friends who had brought them supplies and worked for two weeks straight to put up the sturdy fence that now protected the small farm. If it hadn't been for Antonio, Lovino doubted that he or Feliciano would even be alive now.

“I promise, Lovi,” Antonio swore, raising one hand to cross his heart. “Just come inside. Just once, and if you're still scared, you don't ever have to come back.”

Swallowing hard, Lovino looked over at the barn, his heart racing. He didn't want to go in there, but he knew that Antonio wouldn't hurt him by making him go inside without a reason.

“Alright,” Lovino agreed, his voice little more than a whisper. He stared down at his hands, trembling and clenched into tight fists. He took a deep breath and nodded, straightening and looking up at Antonio. “Whatever it is you want me to see had better be good, bastard,” he snapped, trying to ease the fear that lingered inside of him.

Antonio laughed, his eyes bright as he grabbed Lovino's hands and began tugging him toward the barn again. “Don't worry, Lovi! It is!”

Lovino scowled, but didn't fight, unable to help the stirring curiosity he felt. Still, he flinched as Antonio pulled him into the dark barn, flashes of his nightmares coming to life in the darkness. The desperate cries of animals, the blood spraying through the air, the pain in his body... and then the lights were flicked on, and Lovino could only gape at the creatures that now filled the barn.

Almost forgetting Antonio entirely, Lovino stepped forward, his eyes fixed on what seemed to be a brown dog on a chain, fidgeting on the floor where Dinah had given birth to her first litter. Only it was like no dog he had ever seen before, with oddly shaped limbs and a too-short muzzle. And those eyes... those brown eyes... He knew those eyes.

A movement across from the dog caught Lovino's attention before he could form a coherent conclusion. Turning his head, Lovino's breath caught at the sight of piercing green eyes shining up at him without blinking from what seemed to be a pet carrier. The low wail that came from the creature was almost like a cat mewling for attention, but it was far too big to be a normal cat.

And those eyes...

“What is this,” Lovino breathed out, his voice shaking as he stepped further into the barn, looking into the stalls. “B-Bastard, what did you do?”

Whatever these creatures were now, Lovino was certain they had once been human. And when he saw the violet eyes of the creature that towered over him in one of the stalls, he realized _who_ they had once been.

He had seen these men, this gang. Those eyes. Those violet eyes were the ones that haunted his nightmares, that left him shaking as he struggled to breathe whenever someone touched him without warning. They were the ones who hurt him, who slaughtered his innocent creatures, and now... now they _were_ the animals they had destroyed so callously.

“I found them, Lovi,” Antonio finally answered, his smile bright and his eyes glinting with that light that would have frightened Lovino in anyone else. “You don't ever have to be scared of them, and you can take care of your animals again, just like before.”

Lovino spun around to look at Antonio, his whole body tight with emotions that he couldn't even begin to express. Fear, anger, distress, _gratitude_. It all faded away at the sight of a small body trembling in Antonio's arms.

“This one's special,” Antonio said softly, stepping closer so that Lovino could see the terror in the wide violet eyes that peeked out from beneath soft-looking sand-colored curls. The curls were thicker on top of its head, but the rest of its body, save for its face, bore a short layer of fine sandy hair, curling slightly at the edges. “Just a baby. He didn't do anything, but I couldn't leave him. He wouldn't have lived long out there on his own, but I know you'll take good care of him.”

Lovino frowned, watching as Antonio set the body on the floor. Its arms were truncated just below the elbows, its legs ending at the knees, with all four limbs capped by little wooden hooves that skittered against the floor as it struggled to stay upright before collapsing and keening desperately. A sweet little lamb, still so new that it couldn't walk.

Crouching down beside the clumsy creature, Lovino gently reached out to stroke the soft curls, feeling it shaking beneath his fingers. Some part of him knew he should be upset that Antonio would go to such lengths, but he just couldn't work up the energy to be upset. And when the little lamb pressed its nose against his arm and made a quiet sound of distress, Lovino couldn't help the way his heart warmed.

“Hey there, little guy,” Lovino murmured under his breath, gathering the small body into his arms and gently rubbing its side. Antonio had done this for him, had given him back his friends in some small way, had given him something to care about again in the same breath as driving away his nightmares.

In that moment, as the barn filled with sounds so like those he thought he'd never hear again, as the little lamb pressed against him, so small and frightened and looking to him for comfort, something that had broken inside of Lovino began to mend, twisted like a broken bone that had not been set before it began to heal.

The monsters that haunted his dreams were dead. They would never hurt anyone else. And his new animals would need him to care for them, just as he had cared for the ones that had been lost.

Lovino's lips curved into a small smile as he looked down at the lamb in his arms, still trembling faintly as it nuzzled into his chest, mewling and mouthing at one of his fingers, soft, toothless gums nipping against his skin as it tried to suckle from his finger.

“What do I feed it?” Lovino asked, looking up at Antonio anxiously.

Antonio chuckled and held out a bottle filled with warm milk. “Just milk until its teeth grow back in. Go on.”

The lamb bleated and began to struggle when it saw the bottle, its eyes so wide and desperate that Lovino felt himself ache in sympathy, carefully shifting the lamb to one arm so he could take the bottle..

Lovino cradled the lamb to his chest, fingers brushing gently over the soft fur of its sides, coaxing it to take the bottle into its mouth. It latched on to the rubber nipple, sucking eagerly. For the first time, Lovino realized how thin the tiny creature was, so hungry and small in Lovino's arms. It really was just a baby.

“D-did it hurt?” Lovino asked, his heart aching as he watched the lamb drink so desperately. He didn't want to think about what Antonio had done, or that the sweet lamb in his arms had been a human toddler once, but he couldn't help asking. “When you-” his voice failed, and he scowled before repeating himself. “Did it hurt?”

Antonio laughed softly, shaking his head as he reached out and ruffled Lovino's hair. “He was asleep. I made sure he didn't feel a thing. Not like the others.” The cruel look in Antonio's had Lovino glancing over at where the other creatures were waiting, but he couldn't bring himself to feel any sympathy for them. His lamb was a sweet, innocent thing, but the others were nothing of the sort. Antonio had done this to protect him and Feli and anyone else the others would have hurt if they were allowed to keep running free.

Lovino nodded, looking to Antonio with grateful eyes as he hugged the lamb closer, ensuring that the bottle didn't slip from its mouth. When it began to blink tiredly, Lovino handed the bottle to Antonio before cradling the tiny thing to his chest with both arms and rubbing its side until it mewled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
